


Unplanned not Unwanted

by Prompto_Cam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Mate Bonding, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Ignis, Post Mpreg, Pups, Unplanned Pregnancy, firefighter gladio, florist Ignis, just soft fluff, mentions of nsfw, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_Cam/pseuds/Prompto_Cam
Summary: “Hey babe, how’d it go?” Gladio asked, hanging his jacket up and crossing the room to join Ignis on the sofa. He slid his arm around Ignis’ waist and nuzzled his nose against Ignis’ jaw.“I’m pregnant.”Oh. OH.





	Unplanned not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for day 3 for [ffxvaboweekend](https://ffxvaboweekend.tumblr.com) on tumblr! I love me some soft Gladnis, and I love abo verse. (I may have been sitting on this one for a few months...)

If anyone ever asked, Gladiolus Amicitia could tell them the exact moment he had met his mate. Ignis Scientia was a mild man of very few words but Gladio kind of liked that about him. At first he had assumed the somewhat stoic, calm-spoken man was a Beta; he certainly didn’t act like an Alpha and he was so tall and athletically built that Gladio had no reason to suspect anything else. He had gone to the florist to get flowers for his mother’s funeral; he couldn't care less what dynamic he was at the time.

He was clueless, strolling up and down the shop, not really knowing what he was even looking for. How was one supposed to convey their sorrow through _flowers_? He felt like there was just too much to choose from.

“You look a little lost.” Gladio turned to face the tall, sandy-haired man with glasses. He looked the part with his green apron tied around his neck, a roll of tape secured to a band around his wrist, scissors tucked into his apron pocket and a stray leaf stuck in his hair.

“Uh... I don’t really know what I’m lookin’ for.” Gladio admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. But the other man simply nodded; clearly he had worked that out already.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked. Gladio folded his arms across his chest.

“It’s a... It’s a funeral. My mother.” He stated. The florist’s green eyes softened, no doubt at the very _smell_ of the way those words made Gladio feel.

“I understand. It wouldn't take too long to whip something up for you; do you have any preferred colors?”

Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember a single word that he had said after that. As the man had stepped past him he had caught a good whiff of his natural musk, and it was most definitely _not_ Beta; it was unmistakably Omega. But he had ended up with a rather large arrangement of orchids, carnations, tulips and even gladioli. But he had paid for the arrangement and thought nothing more of it; or of him.

Not until his sister’s birthday a few months later. Iris was an Alpha, but she was still a girl who could appreciate the beauty of flowers; so he had decided to get her some flowers to go along with her other present. But he had found himself lost again.

“Are we here for a happier occasion today?” Ignis had asked, watching him curiously. So of course, Gladio had explained the situation; he wanted something that his sister could really appreciate. Ignis had helped him out again with a bouquet of yellow roses and had explained to him in quite some detail how yellow roses expressed filial love, and friendship; they represented the love between siblings and close friends and joy in shared experiences. His mild display of excitement and enthusiasm had been breathtaking.

The third time, Gladio had no reason to be there. He made up a story about a Beta friend being sick and needing something cheerful, and of course Ignis had helped him out again. That was the time that Gladio had asked for his name, and Ignis had seemed a little surprised at the question, but given it to him nonetheless. The flowers ended up lighting up his dining room.

The fourth time he had intended to express his gratitude to the man for helping him out; but he ended up making up yet another story. This time it was a work colleague moving away. Ignis was bemused, but had sorted it out once again. The flowers sat on his coffee table.

It was the fifth time that marked a change. Gladio was _determined_ that he was going to ask Ignis on a date. So he had told him that he had a love interest he wanted to really amaze. Ignis’ excitement was evident not only in his sudden enthusiasm, but the delicious _smell_ that wafted from him as he skittered around the shop asking questions. Was it a Beta or Omega? Were they friends? Lovers? Just acquaintances? It was the most he had heard the spectacled man speak in one go but he answered the questions as well as he could.

The bouquet was beautiful, and as he wrapped it up Ignis remarked that any Omega would be thrilled to see it. So Gladio paid for the arrangement and before Ignis could utter his usual goodbye, he handed it right over to him.

“So I’ll pick you up from here tomorrow at six?” He asked a little hopefully, watching the color drain from Ignis’ face and replace with a pink flush.

Ignis held onto the flowers delicately, but the fight or flee instinct went straight in the direction of flee. He had turned and ducked into the office rather quickly, leaving Gladio stunned and very confused. What kind of answer was that? Disappointment settled heavily in his stomach; until another form emerged from the back room. The small woman, blonde hair tied up into a messy bun, was definitely a Beta, but her soft smile somehow relaxed Gladio’s shoulders.

“He says six is fine.” She said softly. Gladio’s shoulders finally slumped in relief. He _hadn’t_ been rejected!

It was a situation that after four years together, they could have a chuckle over. As it turns out, Ignis wasn’t very good at receiving praise and attention and Gladio’s offer had just stunned him. But he warmed up to Gladio’s affections eventually; actually he came to seeking it out, relishing soft words and croons from his Alpha lover.

It took four years to woo his Omega. It took four years to make their relationship as official as it could be. Although Gladio and Ignis had helped each other through several ruts and heats, Gladio had done his best to hold his instinct at bay; they had talked about mating but it never felt like the right time. Although Ignis craved Gladio during his heats, his pleas for mating had been ignored. Gladio didn’t want it to be a decision made from Ignis’ heat, or his ruts for that matter.

In the end it was a mutual decision; they spoke about it with clear heads, to be prepared for Ignis’ next heat, which would be the best time for them to bond. When Ignis went into his next heat and pleaded for Gladio to mate him, he had gladly bitten into the soft flesh of Ignis’ scent gland on his neck, soothing the bite with a few swipes of his tongue and sealing them together as bonded mates.

Ignis was a great mate. Despite his Beta-like appearance he was a very attentive Omega when he was settled into a relationship. He knew exactly how to use his natural  pheromones to calm Gladio when the need arose. He liked to cuddle under a soft, fluffy blanket when they were lazing around on the sofa and Gladio was the only one who got to see the softer side of the Omega; everyone else got the Beta-like exterior.

So, it was a little bit strange for Gladio when he returned home one day to find the house they bought together in total darkness, and Ignis nowhere to be seen. He flicked the living room light on to look around, then the bedroom and the spare room, even the office.

“Ignis?” He called, heading back downstairs to search again. Ignis was supposed to be home today, so perhaps he had just gone out somewhere? Though it didn’t explain why all the curtains were closed. He did find him eventually; in the dining room. The chairs had been tipped onto their sides around three edges of the table to form walls, and a nest had formed under the table. Just about every blanket in the house was piled under there, including the sofa cushions and at least three of Gladio’s shirts. At first he hadn’t even been able to see Ignis, but when he flicked the light on a hand appeared to tug one of the blankets up higher.

“Iggy, babe, what are you doing?” He asked, flicking the light back off to try and appease his strange mate. His eyes adjusted to the darkness soon enough and when they did, he finally spotted a pair of green eyes and the top of Ignis’ head appearing out of the nest.

“It's too cold.” Ignis mumbled. Gladio quirked a curious eyebrow. Too cold? It was no colder than it had been all week.

“Iggy, you didn’t need to build an entire nest just because you’re cold,” Gladio stated, recoiling slightly when a sharp glare was sent his way. “Alright, alright, just... can I come in?” He asked cautiously. Ignis was normally very defensive of his nests; he had to be in the right mood for Gladio to be allowed in. But he did receive a small nod in reply. He kicked off his shoes and eased into the nest despite the cramped space. “Are you uh... are you coming up for another heat? Because you don’t smell like you are.” He said, letting his mate nudge him into a ‘better’ place and snuggle into his chest.

“I shouldn't be due for a few more weeks,” Ignis muttered, gently nuzzling his face into Gladio’s shirt to drink in his scent. “Cold... I just needed it... can’t explain it.”

“And what’s with the darkness?”

“... I couldn’t fit in the closet.” Ignis mumbled. Gladio just nodded a little, his hands gently rubbing Ignis’ back to hopefully add to his comfort and spread his scent a little. Ignis had once told him that his first nest had been in his closet, so perhaps he had attempted to recreate that.

“And doesn’t this seem a little bit strange to you...? You’re not the type to nest for no real reason. Are you sure you’re not getting sick or something?” He asked, moving one hand to press his wrist to Ignis’ forehead. He didn’t feel hot or anything of the sort.

“Hm? Perhaps. Don’t know.” Ignis muttered. The warmth of his nest and his mate was making him complacent and dozy and as cute as it was, it only served to increase Gladio’s worries.

“I’ll get you a doctor's appointment. For now, you need to shower. Sorry love, but you stink,” He stated. Green eyes opened up to glare at him, which made Gladio retreat just a little. Ignis usually preferred to be clean and have a clean nest too, but apparently that wasn’t the case today. “Right... Iggy, I love you babe, but you _need_ to shower. You’ll thank me later, c’mon.” He tried to convince him. But Ignis let go of him to snuggle deeper into his nest. Gladio heaved a sigh; as cruel of a tactic as it was, he had no real options.

 **“Ignis. Shower.”** He demanded, and immediately he could see Ignis’ muscles tense with a need to fulfill the order. Gladio didn’t _like_ to use his Alpha voice in this way, but if it was for Ignis’ own good then he would be the bad guy today. He received a foot to his ribs for his troubles and was banished from the nest immediately. However, Ignis did slowly follow him out of the nest and trudge towards the bathroom.

Gladio took the opportunity to pull off all the old sheets and replace them with new, clean ones. He did his best to reconstruct the nest but he knew that Ignis would fix it for himself when he came back. He threw all the dirty sheets and his shirts into the wash and found some cleaner shirts to scent and add to the nest. Ignis’ behavior was still concerning him, but for now he knew the best thing he could do was make him comfortable and then get him to a doctor if the need arose.

After three days of Ignis’ strange behavior, and with no signs of it letting up and no smell of an impending heat, Gladio had finally made the executive decision that Ignis needed to see a doctor. He had been unable to go with him; his job as a fireman had needed his immediate attention due to an emergency. But when he came home that afternoon, it was the first time in days that Ignis had been sat on the sofa, instead of curled up in his nest.

“Hey babe, how’d it go?” Gladio asked, hanging his jacket up and crossing the room to join Ignis on the sofa. He slid his arm around Ignis’ waist and nuzzled his nose against Ignis’ jaw.

“I’m pregnant.”

Oh. OH. That explained a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pregnancy with Ignis was... _interesting_ to say the least. Neither of them had exactly been disappointed at the news, but it had been a bit of a shock. It must have come from their mating night; Ignis had been in heat and mating did tend to make things a little more intense for both parties.

Like a true Omega, Ignis had dived into pregnancy like a duck to water and was quickly preparing their home for the addition of a new pup, or pups. Their spare room was changed into a nursery and Gladio had built a rather large nesting box in one corner to make Ignis as content and happy as possible; and he spent a lot of time in it too.

Like anyone dealing with pregnancy, Ignis wasn’t exactly finding it easy. Between the morning sickness, odd cravings and diversions, tiredness, aching back and _kicking_ it was safe to say that not everything about pregnancy was glamorous. In all honesty, Gladio wasn’t sure how many more midnight food runs he could handle before he snapped. Ignis not sleeping meant that _Gladio_ didn’t get to sleep either.

But there were parts to pregnancy that Ignis was rather enjoying. First of all, the doting attention of his mate was _never_ unwelcome and the scents that were pouring off the hormonal Omega had made Gladio very, _very_ attentive. They spent more time together than ever before after Ignis reduced his hours at the florist to focus on the care of his pup, and with Gladio only really working two or three days out of seven, they were both home more often than not. It meant plenty of time in the nesting box, which was large enough to fit both parents and definitely more than one pup, eventually.

At first, the baby bump had bothered Ignis; he was proud of his physique and had worked hard to maintain it. But as the bump became a full on baby belly, he found that it wasn’t all that bad. It was quite relaxing to run his hands over it and even better when it was Gladio’s large, warm hands doing the rubbing.

Pregnancy even made other Alphas and Omegas quite doting too. Omegas were always quite in tune to each other’s needs and any that he came across were quick to offer help in any instance. Alphas were much the same, though more cautious about it because of Ignis’ bonding mark. No smart Alpha wanted to have a mated Alpha raging at them for getting too close to their mate, but their natural instinct was to help a pregnant Omega. Ignis was cunning enough to use it to his advantage.

But now drawing up to the end of the nine month mark, Ignis was finding it more difficult to move around, and was spending more and more time in the nesting box. He had it filled with cushions, blankets, Gladio's old shirts, some of his own shirts and some of the clothes they had bought to be ready for their new addition. Ignis was keen to spread both of their scents all over everything to make sure their pup would be content and feel safe in the box, since this was likely where most of the nursing would take place.

Ignis had been tossing and turning for hours, unable to get at all comfortable despite the abundance of nesting materials he was burrowed into. Gladio had _tried_ to help him get comfortable; massaging his sore back and rubbing his swollen ankles. It went on for _hours_ until Ignis let out a faint whimper, curling himself around the nearest pillow to bury his face in it. Every instinct in Gladio's body _screamed_ at him to make his Omega comfortable. When Ignis' hand let go of the pillow and blindly groped for him he took hold of it and let him squeeze it however he needed.

It went on for even more hours; gradually the discomfort was getting worse, contractions hitting more frequently and Gladio was pretty sure his hand was bruised by now. After about the third hour Gladio finally called the midwife; he was utterly lost at what to do to help.

"Iggy, babe, we gotta move you now to get you to the car," He said, brushing Ignis' bangs out of his face. Every whimper from his Omega made Gladio feel awful because there simply wasn't anything he could do. He gently rubbed his nose over the mating mark on Ignis' neck, crooning until his mate relaxed enough that he could get his arms under him and lift him up. "I know, you don't wanna leave the nest. But we'll be back before you know it." He assured as he carried him through the house.

It took a little bit of juggling to get Ignis into the car and make sure they had the bag ready. Ignis was _far_ from comfortable, but Gladio did his best to settle him in the backseat with the pillows and blankets he had hastily grabbed during his second trip back into the house. It helped, even if only a little, to keep Ignis somewhat soothed by the familiar scents of his beloved nest.

The ride to the hospital was an anxious one. Every whimper or groan from Ignis in the back had Gladio's fingers tightening around the wheel. There was a strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach; the dreaded realisation that this was really happening and that in the next few hours their pup would be born and then it would _really_ be time for him to step up. Nine months of taking care of Ignis was going to be nothing compared to the next few weeks of caring for both his mate and his pup while Ignis recovered.

When they arrived he climbed out of the car and opened the trunk to grab the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and going to Ignis' door. "Think you can walk, or should I carry you?" He asked, already holding his hand out for Ignis to take. Ignis contemplated it for a moment, but he took Gladio's hand to take his help to climb out of the car. Though with his other hand he kept a tight hold on one of the blankets to bring it with him.

"I'd rather walk... just not too quickly." Ignis muttered, wrapping his arm around Gladio's.

"I got you, walk at your own pace." Gladio assured, locking the car and helping Ignis tuck the blanket around his shoulders so that he could hold onto Gladio's arm with both hands. It was quite a slow process but it didn't matter; there was a nurse already waiting for them to guide them to their room. It was late, the sun already setting by the time they got Ignis settled into the provided nest. Gladio took the blanket from Ignis in order to tuck it around him more comfortably, smoothing Ignis' hair away from his face.

It was a little easier with nurses on hand to help; they were all betas which certainly eased his protective instincts over his Omega but they knew how to help Ignis get more comfortable. They were on hand with fresh buckets of ice and heated blankets to soothe his aches as best as they could.

It was twelve hours of _pure hell_ . As soon as the contractions increased in frequency and intensity Ignis just couldn’t settle anywhere. Standing wasn’t comfortable, neither was sitting, crouching, laying, bending… every time he thought he’d found a way to settle the pup _moved_ and made him ache all over again. Gladio didn’t have a clue what to do with himself, following Ignis around the room like a lost dog and trying to offer any assistance. Back rubs, cold compresses; _anything_.

By the time their pup finally decided it wanted to see the world, it was the afternoon of the next day and Gladio was never more than three feet away from his mate. He was pretty sure his hand would never be the same again; Ignis actually managed to fracture two of his fingers just from squeezing his hand so tightly.

But it was worth it, when Gladio finally got to see Ignis hold their pup against his chest for the first time; Ignis purred so softly for their daughter. He was tired, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore, but he was completely content as he rubbed his fingers across her back. Gladio leaned down to nuzzle his nose in Ignis’ hair, crooning for his mate and pup.

“You did _so good_ , Iggy” He praised, which pulled a tired smile from his beloved mate. “You let me take care of you both now, yeah? Get some rest” He urged. He gently slid his big hands under their daughter and Ignis easily relinquished his hold on her so that Gladio could have his turn while Ignis fell asleep.

It would be the start of a new chapter in their lives; but Gladio was absolutely ready for it to begin.


End file.
